


How An Omega Should Be

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [635]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Claiming, Dark, Dark Dean Winchester, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Knotting, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Outdoor Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, forced claiming, mentioned Sam/Jess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt:  I was wondering if you would do a dark wincest with omega!sam being forcibly mated to alpha!dean by traditionalist alpha!john (with dean in full agreement) but sam escapes to stanford But, dean manages to find him and he's not too happy so he shows sam how an omega is 'supposed' to be by noncon knotting and reclaiming and that's the real reason sam leaves with dean to go hunting again





	How An Omega Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on Feb. 19th, 2015

John had always been a traditional alpha, always saying that Sam should have an alpha to be mated too. John refused to give him suppressants but would leave Sam to his knotting toys when his heat rolled around. John just had never really done anything, cause they were always moving around.

So when it came to the time that Sam was ready to leave for college, John threw the curve-ball that he wanted Dean to mate him, and Dean agreed.

“What? No! I’m not going to be mated. Least of all by Dean!” Sam protested, realizing that if he didn’t get out, then he would never try to have a normal life with normal people. That way he could meet someone he liked and wanted to be mated with.

“Sam, you’re 18, which means-” John began.

“Which means I can think for myself!” Sam growled. “And I know what I want!”

With that, Sam grabbed his stuff, and busted out of the motel room without another word and took off into the night.

_

Sam had found a new life at Stanford. He was happy there. He was happily taking suppressants and had a good thing starting to happen with Jessica Moore.

It had been a late night, and Sam needed to head back to his place with Jess so he could get rest for Monday. Even if he was an omega, he had the chance of becoming a lawyer, and Jess was in full support of him.

Sam headed down the steps of the library and started to walk down the street back to his place.

It was too late when he realized that someone had caught up to him.

“Fuck! Let me go!”

“Now why would I do that Sammy? There could be someone dangerous out here.” Dean’s voice floated to Sam’s ear.

Sam froze and his heart started pounding.

“Dean? N-no…I…no, you couldn’t have.” Sam said. Dean pushed Sam and got him to the Impala, pinning him down over the trunk.

Sam wiggled around, but he couldn’t get out from Dean.

“Dean, don’t do this.” Sam said, voice soft.

“Don’t do what? Don’t take what’s mine?” Dean purred in Sam’s ear.

“I’m not yours.” Sam said.

“No? You’re not mine? I’ve been the one that’s been watching over you, practically raising you, since before you could walk.”

“Dean, please.”

“Enough Sam. I’m taking what’s mine. And you…are…mine.” Dean growled, tugging Sam’s pants off with his boxers. Sam started struggling again, and Dean laughed.

“Fight all you want, tiger. I’m going to have you. I was really upset when you ran from me and Dad. I’ve been looking for you for a while now.” Dean said, hand trailing down to Sam’s ass, and diving in the crack to rub against Sam’s hole. Sam whimpered and shook his head. “Imagine my surprise when I found you at  _college_. College, Sam? Omegas don’t need to go to college.”

“I wanted to, Dean. N-no…stop. Please, Dean.”

“You wanted to….Sammy, me and Dad needed you.”

“You just need a hole to fuck. I’m not going to be that for you.” Sam growled.

Dean growled back, and gave a swat to Sam’s ass, making Sam struggle against Dean’s hold again.

“You’ll be whatever I want, Sam. You belong to me. You’re mine.”

“I’ll start yelling.”

“And what will they see? An Alpha taking an Omega like how they should be.”

“Dean, please, I’m happy here. I have a life here. Don’t take it away. Please.”

“Oh, you mean the life you’re creating with that blond chick you’re with. She won’t satisfy you Sam. Not the way I can. Have you been taking suppressants?”

“Yeah. I have.”

“Shame.” Dean murmured, rubbing his fingers against Sam’s hole again. He grinned when he started feeling the slick. “Don’t fight Sammy. I’ve been searching high and low for you. I think finding you here almost proves how much you should be mine.”

When Dean managed to get Sam slicked up and getting him open, Sam whimpered.

“Sammy, I can take care of you. I can be a good Alpha. You just have to wait and see. Who knows, maybe we can even start a family.”

“I don’t want that Dean. I don’t want that yet.”

“We don’t have to start right now.”

“I don’t want it with you!” Sam shouted.

Dean grew silent, before he moved his hands away and pulled Sam’s head to the side, before leaning down and biting on Sam’s neck hard, making Sam yell.

“You have my mark now, Sam.” Dean said flatly. “Stop fucking fighting me.”

Dean opened Sam the rest of the way, and freed himself from his pants, sliding inside of Sam, and starting to thrust into him.

Dean grunted as his hips pumped into Sam, and Sam could hear him panting against his neck.

“Fuck….fuck, I love you Sammy. I do. I love you. I want you. You’re my omega. Mine. I’ll treat you like a good omega, Sam, promise.” Dean whispered against Sam’s neck.

Sam shut his eyes, but he couldn’t ignore the feeling of Dean’s knot growing in him.

“Promise Sammy, I’ll take good care of you. We’ll have our own family. Hell, stop hunting if you really wanna. But we’ll be together, like how we always should be.”

Sam whimpered, and tried not to let any tears fall when he finally felt Dean knot him.

Dean grunted, thrusting deep, and coming inside Sam.

Sam gasped, breathing heavier, and he stayed perfectly still.

Dean didn’t even notice that Sam never got hard from fucking him, and Sam was relieved when Dean didn’t notice.

“We’ll go and get all your stuff from your place. Don’t really care what you say to the girl you’re with. But we’ll go and get all of it, and you’ll come back with me. Where you belong.”

“Sure thing, Dean.” Sam said softly.

Dean didn’t notice how broke Sam sounded. Sam never felt more relieved in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Not accepting prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
